The present disclosure relates to an electronically controlled stage lighting system. More specifically, the present invention describes a digital stage lighting system operating using a digital mirror array as part of its beam forming equipment.
Stage lighting systems have increased greatly in complexity in recent years. The current generation of stage lighting equipment uses highly sophisticated computer based control to allow a myriad display of programmable and controllable special effects.
One of the more sophisticated devices is the ICON(TM) device manufactured by LIGHT and SOUND DESIGN(TM). The ICON(TM) includes an extremely sophisticated console from which the countless special effects can be commanded. The console provides commands to each of the lamps in the system. These commands select various functions at specific times which are preset during the planning of an event.
The ICON(TM) units are moving lights which can be controlled to move in at least two directions: pan and tilt. Some applications may allow the lights to move in a third direction as well. These lights are also remotely controllable and programmable to allow for different lighting effects, including color, color fade, split color, xe2x80x9cgoboxe2x80x9d (shape of a pattern being displayed), iris, focus and others.
Moving lights such as the ICON(TM) are among the most sophisticated units in use today. However, less sophisticated, but still highly complicated and computer controlled units also exist. An example is the WASHLIGHT(TM), available from LIGHT and SOUND DESIGN(TM). These computer controlled devices allow a limited set of effects, but at a reduced cost.
All of these devices require consideration of complicated trade offs between various factors which influence the final feature set. The lights need to be small in size, quiet and rugged, to accommodate the need for easy set up, transportation, and use. They need to be relatively inexpensive to allow many lights to be used in a show.
Even though small, the lights must be capable of outputting large amounts of light in order to illuminate the desired scene properly. A typical minimum light output is around 5000 lumens. The residual heat from such a lighting operation must be effectively dissipated to avoid damage to the control systems.
The difficult working environment requires careful monitoring and servicing of the components. However, the market continues to demand even more features, which will lead to even further complexity and further demands on the system.
The inventors of the present invention have recognized a number of issues which plague many of these lights. A first issue regards the flexibility. Previous lights have been digitally controlled, in the sense that the control occurs from and via the main console, which is typically a computer. However, many operations use only a preset number of effects. For example, the xe2x80x9cgoboxe2x80x9d, which is the device that is used to shape the light being passed, is typically a discretely-selectable device. One or more of the gobos can be used at any time; however there has been no way to select a gobo function other than the preselected gobo shapes. Similarly, the colors were often selected from a color wheel which allows only discrete colors.
Another problem is maintenance. The lights are transported and operated by xe2x80x9croadiesxe2x80x9d, road-trained technicians whose main objective is to service the lights. The important issue in road shows is proper operation. Therefore, the often emergency nature of such servicing results in many of these service operations to be done by whatever means are necessary, with minimal documentation of the maintenance that was performed. This results in incomplete information about the servicing.
Moreover, the artists are often interested in new effects. Each new effect adds further complexity to the system and control.
Yet another problem is that the luminaires must operate reliably. However, as described above, use of a digital light shape altering device is carried out with large calculation loads. It is necessary to maintain reliable operation in such a situation. These objectives and many others are addressed by the present invention as described herein.
A number of aspects are described according to the present invention and the following summary summarizes many of these aspects.
A first aspect of the invention is to enable a digital control of many aspects of the light beam. This uses a digital mirror device and configuration as described in our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/598,077, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herewith. The techniques described in this application describe not only the use of the digital mirror, but also the techniques which have been found by the inventors to enable its operation in the desired way.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of automated systems for determining maintenance information. These automated systems allow automatic logging of events that have been done to the lamp.
Another aspect of the invention uses three different coloring techniques, including a custom color wheel, a continuous color cross fader and an RGB wheel to allow different coloring options.
Yet another aspect of the invention involves special electronics which enable this new and sophisticated system to be used in a way that emulates the previous systems.
Yet another aspect of the invention is the redundancy of this system. According to this aspect, special architecture is used to distribute the processing in a way that maximizes the available capability of operations, but yet minimizes the possibility of a misoperation or failure.
Yet another aspect is the description of an advanced cooling system which allows the complicated electronics to be isolated from the heat source in a new way.
Other features of this system include the following:
An improved optical path and cooling of the components in the optical path.
A special lens system which allows better determination of the scene on the stage being imaged.
A balancing element for the moving optics so that any moving optics do not upset the balance of the luminaire.
A remoted element for the digital mirror so that the digital mirror can be properly located relative to the optical system, independent of the placement of the control for the digital mirror.
A special technician port which allows monitoring of status and control of individual lamps.
Special systems allowing control of color changing and cross fading.
A modular architecture with each board in the system including its own digital signal processor.
A special calibration system for the structure on each subsystem that maintains the hardware of the subsystem married to the control on the subsystem to allow more accurate control.
Use of up to three color changing elements: a first color changing element at an out of focus position, a second color changing element at an in focus position and an RGB wheel also at an out of focus position.
Use of cold mirrors to minimize heat transfer to the digital mirror.
Use of the digital hardware to emulate previous generations, including emulation of a hardware gobo.
Special cooling system including a wall of air which is used both as a heat barrier and as a source of cool air.
Special techniques for optimized use of the digital mirror.
A special motor control bus and details of its architecture.
A supervisor automatically maintaining a registry of parts which are changed, and important system events, such as lamp life, overtemperatures, and other things.